


Суета вокруг Иванова дня

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [6]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: «И как отец в этой шапке по лесу ходит? Не видно же ни хрена!»— прыгала в голове Робина эта нехитрая мысль, пока он сам прыгал между кустами. Рогатая накидка цеплялась за ветки и была донельзя неудобной. В очередной раз пытаясь справиться с ней на крутом повороте , Робин упустил из виду немаловажную деталь...
Relationships: гет - Relationship, преслэш - Relationship
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Kudos: 2





	Суета вокруг Иванова дня

_Окраина города Ньюарк, харчевня «Гусь и селедка», за месяц до описываемых событий._

В темном углу пристроился за кружкой эля усатый господин в темном плаще. Сидел он тут уже изрядно, определенно кого-то поджидая. В двери вошел высокий человек и, скинув капюшон, сделал знак хозяину, чтобы тот принес ему выпить. Сам же, осмотревшись, решительно направился к сидящему в углу.

— Ты опаздываешь, ну прямо как девица на свидание!

— А ты уж истомился весь?

— А то! Зачем ты меня сюда позвал?

— Предложить тебе работенку. Насколько я понял, ты сейчас не при деньгах… и это мягко говоря.

— Давай оставим в покое мои обстоятельства и займемся лучше твоими. Итак?

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы заработать со своей компанией четыреста марок?

— С большим воодушевлением! Кого нужно убить? И когда?

— На Литу. Мне нужно чтобы ты поймал мне одного разбойника. Но живого, Берт. Это непременное условие. Остальных из его шайки можешь убить. Хоть всех.

— Идет! Кто таков?

— Робин Локсли, именуемый также Робин Гуд. 

— Это за него ты заплатишь четыреста марок?

— А платить буду не я. Эти деньги ты потребуешь с аббата Хьюго де Рено. И не четыреста марок, а шестьсот.

— Не понял.

— Двести ты отдашь мне.

— А если нет?

— Да на здоровье, но тогда и лови его сам, без моей помощи, но предупреждаю тебя сразу — ты потеряешь всех своих людей и ничего не добьешься. А у меня есть план.

— А если аббат не согласится заплатить столько? Вот не захочет?

— Захочет-захочет… В этом даже не сомневайся. Но только, если ты поймаешь Робина Локсли. Живьем.

— Но и у меня есть одно условие.

— Какое?

— Ну ты же знаешь мои предпочтения… Так вот, мне нужна твоя благосклонность.

— А не жирно ли будет?

— В самый раз! 

— Условие отклоняется.

— Подумай еще, до праздника целый месяц. А пока, излагай свой план…

— Успеется, Берт. Вот приедешь и изложу. 

***

_Замок Ноттингем, накануне Иванова дня_

— Святые угодники! Гизборн, кто это? — возопил аббат, в ужасе указывая пальцем на разношерстную толпу, увешанную оружием, как майское дерево лентами.

— Так наемники, я же вам говорил… А вы меня не слушали, вы на меня из-за браконьерства ваших людей ругались.

— Не успел мой бедный брат уехать… Можно сказать, что кресло его не остыло еще, а ты, Гизборн… — начал было свои причитания аббат, но тут его прервали:

— Это кто тут такой голосистый?

— Берт, разреши тебе представить аббата Хьюго де Рено.

— Ишь,ты! Целый аббат? — наемник уставился на него, как на диковинную зверушку, и даже руку протянул, чтобы распятие ухватить.

Но его преподобие всегда не промах был в деле защиты церковных ценностей, как своих собственных. Вот поэтому наемник получил по рукам, а распятие исчезло в недрах сутаны.

— Да как ты смеешь!

— Милорд аббат, разрешите вам представить Бертрана де Нивеля и его людей. — Гай про себя чертыхнулся на бестактность главаря наемников и решил как-то спасать положение. — Они поймают нам Робин Гуда.

— Ага, за шестьсот марок! — ухмыльнулся тот.

— За сколько? — его преподобие Хьюго де Рено аж икнул. — Что за обдираловка!

— Ну, не дешево, конечно, так зато эффективно!

— Поясни, Гизборн!

— Так вы же сами мне столько раз говорили, что проку от меня в поимке разбойников нету никакого. Ну вот я вам и нашел тех, от кого прок точно будет. А что берут дорого, так это же не баран чихнул, а лучшие наемники в мире!

— Что, вот эта грязная толпа оборванцев? — презрительно хмыкнул братец шерифа, и его рыбья морда приняла весьма скептическое выражение.

Де Нивелю оно не понравилось, потому что сам он изобразил на своей усатой физиономии выражение исключительно любезное, что в своем роде был нехороший знак:

— Сейчас церковник перестанет быть целым и будет по частям. Мелким.

— От церкви отлучу, — ласково заметил аббат как бы в пространство и добавил: — Всех!

— А меня-то за что? — картинно изумился Гай, которого этот балаган все больше начинал веселить.

— За глупость!

Нивель и Гизборн переглянулись и не сговариваясь хором заявили:

— Не поможет!

А наемник вдруг добавил:

— Меня-то можешь отлучать, сколько влезет, уже пять раз отлучали!

— Как пять? В прошлый раз же два было! — лицо Гая Гизборна приобрело чуточку более серьезное выражение.

— Так после второго я вошел во вкус, — мечтательно закатил глаза главарь наемников и, вернувшись обратно к реальности, деловито поинтересовался:

— Что, гостям в этом доме и выпить не предложат?

— Это пусть тебе Гизборн выпивку предлагает! Он тебя сюда звал! А я умываю руки!

— Так как насчет денег?

— Сathedris mane et vespere pretium, — назидательно подняв палец вверх, изрек аббат и добавил: — Короче, post factum!

— И чего это было?

— Ну… — Гай изо всех сил постарался сдержать усмешку. — Видимо, товар вперед.

— Мой мальчик, ты делаешь успехи! — одобрительно усмехнулся Хьюго де Рено, но, поймав взгляд Нивеля, тут же гримасу эту убрал и только молча косился на них, кусая губы. 

Наемники пили вино и травили походные байки, а церковник тихой сапой пробирался к выходу, пока гости не начали дебоширить. А вероятность этого была, и не маленькая. Уходя из залы, аббат прошипел в сторону своего лесничего:

— Добром это не кончится!

Отсутствие Хьюго де Рено и то, что остальные явно решили упиться вдрызг, было воспринято Бертраном де Нивелем как знак, что пора перейти и к открытым действиям. Он сел вплотную к Гаю и, обняв его за плечи, тихо прошептал на франкском:

— Так как насчет моего условия?

— Берт, на этот счет я тебе уже все сказал. И руку убери!

Нивель на удивление руку с плеча Гая убрал тут же, но только для того, чтобы переложить на бедро своего собеседника и сей же миг передвинуть ее к паху.

— И оттуда тоже, — спокойно заметили ему.

Однако де Нивель был своего мнения, даже когда хозяин вожделенного места пихнул его локтем в бок. 

— Ну, что же ты, цыпа, такой несговорчивый! Я же мечтал об этом с самого монтобанского похода. — Нивель явно не собирался сдаваться так просто, потому что руку вернул, попробовав сжать, что под нее попалось.

— Так и продолжай себе! Я-то тут причем? — видимо, удар каблуком сапога по ноге Нивеля немного остудил, но и рассердил.

— Детка, не шути так со мной! Ты себе не представляешь, сколько раз я хотел вогнать тебе в задницу свой жезл по самые яйца, даже слюной не смазав. 

— Вот, как был неотесанным мужланом, так и остался, — скривился Гай и добавил с нажимом: — Сия перспектива меня не прельщает! Сколько можно повторять?

— Но я тут подумал, что на слюну как-то некультурно будет и разжился у торговца маслом, — проворковал ему на ухо его старый сослуживец. 

— Надеюсь не розовым? — фыркнул Гай в ответ.

— А что тебе не нравится?

— Не люблю роз! — о том, что с розовым маслом ему предлагали, причем не раз и много кто, Гай Гизборн решил промолчать. 

— Хорошо. Возьму другое! — не унимался Нивель.

— Берт, я понимаю, что ты хочешь от меня какого-то другого ответа, чем тот, который я тебе уже дал. Проблема в том, что у меня его нет. И не будет. — До чертиков хотелось материться, но дело еще не сделано! Ссориться сейчас с главарем наемников означало загубить все мероприятие. А тот пристал, как пиявка.

— Мне нужна твоя задница, Гай, а не твой ответ!

— Ты удивишься, но моя задница мне самому нужна тоже! И делиться не собираюсь!

Гизборн выскользнул, наконец, из стальных объятий Нивеля и, ловко перемахнув через стол, пожелал спокойной ночи и направился к лестнице. Такое развитие событий в планы брабансона, однако, не входило. Спокойная ночь ему была нужна, как собаке пятая нога. 

Догнав вожделенную особу в коридоре, Нивель церемониться не стал, за что и получил неплохую оплеуху, но это его не остановило. Хотя натиск все-таки пришлось умерить.

— Берт, как бы тебе объяснить так, чтобы ты понял…

То, что помощник шерифа — персона весьма упрямая, для главаря наемников сюрпризом не было, но собственное терпение заканчивалось.

— Да ладно тебе ломаться-то! Ну погорячился я насчет задницы, и если ты так не любишь, то есть же и другие способы! Но в тебе должно быть сладко. 

— Ты же всегда на субтильных и смазливых мальчиков слюни пускал! А я, как ты заметил — уже не тощ, как скелет селедки, — раза в три толще буду! Да и рожа уже подпорчена. Так что я тебе не подойду! — ответил ему Гай, уворачиваясь от объятий брабансона.

— Прибедняться-то! На тебя и у святого встанет, а я смогу сделать так, что встанет у тебя. Телу все равно кто ласкает, главное, как! Уж тебе ли этого не знать?

— Так ты же не девица, Берт! Ни спереди ни сзади! — Гизборн в два прыжка преодолел лестничный пролет, но поклонник не желал отставать.

— На что они тебе? Они не знают, как правильно ублажать мужчину, как доставить ему самое большое наслаждение! Что они могут? Задрать юбку и раздвинуть ноги — не более! И дальше что? Сунул, плюнул, высунул? Тоска! Даже лучшие ваши шлюхи не знают, как! Или думаешь, твой аббат? Как он на нас смотрел, чуть от ревности не сдох! Так что я могу стать твоим самым лучшим любовником, если ты согласишься. Я смогу! Я знаю, что делать и как, — он несся за Гизборном по коридору. 

— Да мне плевать, что ты знаешь и как! В моем случае главное — кто! И вот это точно не ты! — вдруг резко затормозил тот.

— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, Гай! — только брабансон вознамерился схватить свою добычу, как его оттолкнули, и он ударился головой о стенку.

— Проспись, Берт, нам завтра рано выезжать!

И Гизборн захлопнул дверь перед самым носом Нивеля. Тот стукнул в створку кулаком и прошипел: 

— Ничего, вот поймаю завтра эту птичку и потом поговорим!

***

_Окрестности деревни Уикэм. Лита_

Праздник был испорчен, как ни тяжело было это признавать. И в голову Робина закралось подозрение, что, может, гостей надо было все-таки пригласить, раз уж так получилось, что они… пришли? Не настаивать, конечно же, но ради приличия можно было, что называется, прокукарекать, а там хоть и не рассветай. Тем более, что обычаю это не противоречило... да и для Гизборна это приглашение, наверняка, было бы, как кость в горле. Однако сейчас для всех этих мыслей было немного поздновато и надо было срочно что-то предпринимать, потому что тот, видимо, всерьез решил сделать из лесного бога, ну, в общем, Хэрна на вертеле. Поэтому взяв шапку своего названного отца, Робин бежал в глубь леса, чтобы отвлечь врага, увести и от священного дерева, и от Хэрна… как птица, прикидываясь раненой, уводит лису от гнезда с драгоценными птенцами. 

Проводив взглядом своего мужа, Марион присела рядом с Хэрном, чтобы помочь ему вытащить стрелу, но тот отстранил ее руку и сказал: 

— Не надо, я сам справлюсь, лучше бери корзинку и складывай в нее снедь… у нас мало времени. Тут сейчас будет знатный мордобой, и добро пропадет почем зря. 

— Но надо же спасти вас… удивилась она, глядя, как старик ловко ухватил древко и дернул его. Спустя миг в руках лесного бога был почему-то совершенно чистый арбалетный болт даже с наконечником. Хэрн тут же упрятал болт в сумку на поясе. — Хорошая вещь, в хозяйстве пригодится. 

— Но... 

— Спасать надо жареных кур на том столе, они нуждаются в этом больше меня. — продолжил Хэрн, вытаскивая из-под туники здоровенный кусок дубовой доски, дюйма так два в толщину. И в ответ на ее изумленный взгляд произнес с легкой усмешкой. — Тоже полезная вещь. Очень рекомендую. 

— Я думала, вам надо помочь, — пробормотала Марион в полной растерянности. 

— Не надо мне помогать, займись лучше выпивкой и закуской. Она нам еще очень понадобится, потому как мы продолжим праздник в пещере. Когда с гостями… ну в общем проводим, и твой муж по лесу набегается. 

— А с ним… — и не договорив, Марион машинально посмотрела в сторону чащи, куда совсем еще недавно сиганул ее супруг, нацепив рога, дабы увести за собой Гизборна. 

— Да не беспокойся ты за Робина, ничего такого страшного с ним не произойдет. Да и не один он там шастает, так что без помощи не останется. Главное, чтобы мои рога не потерял, разгильдяй. 

Марион приоткрыла рот и задумалась над словами своего как бы свекра, а земное воплощение великого лесного бога тем временем, укладывая во вторую корзину яйца, лепешки и зелень и прихватывая подмышку бурдюк с вином, произнес: 

— У нас тут тоже найдется, чем заняться.

***

«И как отец в этой шапке по лесу ходит? Не видно же нихрена!» — прыгала в голове Робина нехитрая мысль, пока он сам прыгал между кустами. Рогатая накидка цеплялась за ветки и была донельзя неудобной. В очередной раз пытаясь справиться с ней на крутом повороте, Робин упустил из виду немаловажную деталь. Он забыл про обширные корни местных дубов, да и не дубов тоже. И надо же было одному такому попасться под ноги именно в этот момент! Робин шлепнулся носом в траву и при попытке встать чуть не взвыл от боли в ноге. Взглянув, что случилось, он понял, что вывихнул лодыжку. И в тот же миг из кустов выскочил Гизборн и замер над ним с обнаженным мечом и совершенно зверской рожей. 

«Все! И вот сейчас меня убьют» — пронеслось в голове. Выхватить Альбион он не успеет. Внезапно пришла мысль, что такое уже было, казалось, так давно, а всего-то три года назад. Тук, кажется, звал это «дежавю». Тогда обошлось... 

А лицо Гизборна, до того перекошенное злобой, вдруг начало меняться, и отвратительная гримаса уступила место недоумению, а то в свою очередь удивлению, а затем… Помощник шерифа чуть не согнулся пополам от хохота! 

— Так, Локсли, опять та же картина, что и в нашу первую встречу? Не забыл сей эпохальный день или тебе больше другой помнится? — видимо, он тоже вспомнил прошлое. И то же самое прошлое, что странно. 

— Забудешь тут! 

— Ну что, добегался? 

— Нет, я просто отдыхаю! 

Робин выставил рогами вперед оленью шапку Хэрна, как последний бастион защиты. Наивно, конечно, но другого не оставалось и, сидя на земле с вывихнутой ступней, Альбионом шибко не помахаешь, даже если его сейчас и вытащить. Гизборн вышибет меч из рук сей же миг, сволочь! 

— Не помогут, — усмехнулся помощник шерифа, глядя на Робина с рогами. — Вставай, отдохнул уже! 

Робин недобро зыркнул из-под спутанной гривы, но с места не сдвинулся, только ногу подтянул, но не поморщиться не смог, и это заметил Гизборн. Знакомый ехидный прищур и кривая усмешка на губах свидетельствовали о том, что он догадался. 

— Что у тебя с ногой? Сломал? 

— Не твое дело! 

— Значит, сломал. Хотя нет… похоже, ты ее просто вывихнул. Что, вышли тебе боком шервудские кочки? 

Робин молчал. Деваться-то особо было некуда, а враг убивать его прямо здесь и сразу не торопился. Даже наоборот, он нагло усмехнулся и под совершенное недоумение Локсли вложил клинок в ножны: 

— Бросай рога, висельник! 

— И не подумаю! 

— Бросай рога, говорю! Я тебя вместе с ними не потащу. 

— Куда? — изумленно выдохнул Локсли, не успев прикусить язык. 

— В Ноттингем, конечно же! Куда еще-то? 

— Не хочу я в Ноттингем! Я домой хочу, — заявил шервудский стрелок, в планы которого такой поворот событий как-то не входил. 

— Перебьешься! — усмехнулся Гизборн, а потом вдруг очень серьезно добавил: — Бросай рога и хватайся за меня. Один ты никуда не дойдешь и до своих в том числе. 

— Можно подумать, ты мне поможешь до них дойти! Не стану я рога бросать! Это любимая шапка моего отца, а вдруг она потеряется? И за тебя я хвататься тоже не стану! 

— Тогда иди сам, а я посмотрю на эту комедию, — заявил Гизборн, скрестив руки на груди. 

Робин насупился. Если бы он мог сам, то уже давным-давно не сидел бы здесь, так что Гизборн прав, как сие ни прискорбно. Тот же вздохнул и повторил: 

— Заканчивай выделываться, корча из себя героя, и хватайся за меня. Повторяю еще раз — один ты никуда не дойдешь. Так что бросай рога, пугало! 

— Сам ты пугало! Рога не брошу! 

— Ладно, черт с тобой! Но ты тут с ними в обнимку до морковкиного заговенья сидеть собираешься в надежде, что тебя найдут? Так вот, хочу тебя огорчить, но твоим не до тебя — они заняты очень, потому как от Берта бегают. А это надолго, так что давай руку. 

Робин вздохнул, нахлобучил рога и ухватился за протянутую ладонь, чувствуя себя при этом последним дураком. Как же так не повезло-то! Но все же оперся на плечо Гизборна, так можно было хоть как-то передвигаться в вертикальном положении, не ползком же! 

— А с какой стати ты собирался тащить меня в Ноттингем? — с деланным спокойствием осведомился Локсли, поправляя рогатую шапку, чтобы не налезала на глаза. 

— С такой, что я тебя поймал, и ты мой пленник, — буркнул Гай, уставившись под ноги и изо всех сил стараясь не споткнуться. 

— Нет, Гизборн, в Ноттингем мы так не попадем. В лучшем случае в Дувр. И это я тебя поймал и держу, — Робин и в самом деле вцепился в Гая чтобы не упасть. — Еще сегодня днем, между прочим, следовательно, ты продолжаешь быть моим пленником, и поэтому мы идем ко мне домой. Это, кстати, направо, так что... 

— Будешь выделываться — пойдешь дальше своими ногами, — проворчал враг, продолжая старательно избегать корней под ногами. 

— Изверг! — зашипел на него Локсли, тот только усмехнулся. 

Ладно, пусть себе усмехается, но хоть сразу не убил и еще вопрос, почему. Это учитывая все, что произошло? Гизборн уже не первый раз мог бы прикончить своего врага, однако… Ладно, не стоит думать об этом сейчас, надо подумать, как выкрутиться, ну по крайней мере, попытаться. Только вот что с ногой надо сделать? Иначе далеко не убежишь. Лодыжку как-то надо вправить и потом хорошо перевязать. Но как сделать это самому, Робин не знал. Вернее, он примерно знал, как, но вот проделать это на самом себе? И что самое скверное, что некого об этом попросить. Не Гизборна же?! Вряд ли он может, тут надо знать, как, да если он и может, то сейчас Робин ему выгоднее покалеченный и беспомощный. Вот ведь положение — Гизборн тащит его в Ноттингем, а он... Но тут Робин заметил, что двигаются они вовсе не в сторону столицы графства, и каким-то чудом Гизборн тащит его именно что к пещере! И скорее всего сам этого не заметил. Этим надо воспользоваться: 

— Вот я же тебе говорил, чтобы ты брал правее! — недовольно заявил Робин. — Не умеешь ориентироваться в лесу, так хоть бы знающих людей спросил! Мы так на болоте окажемся! 

— Да не на болоте, а на озере… с той стороны, — отдуваясь отозвался Гизборн. — А все твои чертовы рога! Мешаются все дорогу. Бросай это украшение, потом найдешь, если они тебе так нужны. 

— Не брошу! Они реликвия и символ! 

— Что, Англии? Еще скажи, что в них геройский дух саксов! 

— И скажу! 

— А я, пожалуй, что и соглашусь, потому как воняет от них исключительно! Аж в горле першит. 

Так они доковыляли почти что до самой пещеры, осталось только пересечь небольшую полянку. Робин отодвинул ветку, чтобы она на попала ему в лицо, и открыл рот от изумления, поняв, что не сможет сделать ни единого шага дальше. Странно, но Гизборн тоже замер на месте. Меж тем на поляне под дубом творилось не то, чтобы что-то из ряда вон выходящее, скорее даже весьма обычное, вот только что-то Робина в этой картине насторожило. Ну расположился кто-то под сенью раскидистого дуба... 

Это была молодая дева, ее роскошные рыжие кудри, так похожие на волосы его Марион, струились волной по спине и слегка покачивались и от движений ее самой и от легкого ветерка. Ниже кудрей ритмично покачивалось нечто белое, округлое, из двух половинок, весьма напоминающее… Робин не успел додумать, что оно ему напоминало, как увидел, что из-под этого нечто торчат чьи-то голые и волосатые ноги, а чьи-то руки, весьма узловатые и довольно сморщенные в это время расположились на этом нечто весьма вольготно. И, судя по всему, эти руки и задавали ритм и всему действу, и аханью со стонами девицы. А были эти стоны весьма громкими и… страстными! Хотя особой деликатностью Робин никогда не страдал, но сейчас смотреть на чужую любовь было как-то неудобно, будто влез в потаенное и вообще не в свое дело. Но отвести взгляд не мог, слишком притягивало это зрелище и не только красотой своей. Робин чувствовал, как кровь приливает и к лицу, и ниже пояса, и ему стало окончательно стыдно, правда ненадолго, потому что вскоре и стыд, и желание уступили место совсем другому чувству. Девица тряхнула волосами и приподнялась со своего места, намереваясь устроиться поудобнее… «Ни хрена себе клинок!» — пронеслось в голове Робина, и он аж рот приоткрыл от изумления, почувствовав нехилый укол откровенной и черной зависти. Не то чтобы собственный был из последних, да Робин и считал, что размер в таких делах не главное, но при виде сего орудия поневоле задался вопросом, почему у него самого такого нет? А посмотреть там было на что, и это «что» в руку толщиной скользило сейчас между ягодиц девицы, сверкая бордовой головкой, а потом резко исчезло в недрах. Девица ахнула особенно громко, а ее любовник утробно рассмеялся чуть ли не на весь лес и звонко шлепнул ее по ягодице. И, видимо, ей понравилось. 

То, что на поляне творилось дальше, Робин как-то упустил, задавшись почему-то совсем неуместным вопросом: может, женщины немного лукавят, когда говорят, что главное — романтика, подарки-цветочки, слова там всякие и прочие ухаживания? И что они ценят исключительно отношения и душу, а не знание с умением ублажать и размер мужского достоинства? Может, не все? Или не совсем? Может поэтому столь молодая женщина и выбрала себе в любовники далеко не юного мужчину, что у него член, даже жеребец обзавидуется и изрядный опыт в таких делах? Может быть поэтому у некоторых мужчин слава непревзойденных любовников несмотря на самый паскудный характер и прочие нелестные душевные качества? Вот хоть Гизборна взять! Мерзавец и сволочь, что пробу ставить негде, а тем не менее девки почему-то… Да и красив к тому же, подлец! 

— Ты бы, Локсли, рога снял, что ли? А то как-то… — тем временем смущенно буркнул упомянутый всуе мерзавец и шмыгнул носом. Не успел Робин как-то на это среагировать, как девица слегка повернула голову и Локсли хлопнул глазами, открыв рот еще шире, совершенно забыв про все и пытаясь избавиться от страшного вопроса, возникшего в голове и не желающего пропадать: что делает супруга его Марион там под деревом с голым задом на чьих-то бедрах, а значит и на том, что между ними, тогда как Робин со своими и соответственно тем, что между ними, находится тут? И если он не там, а тут, то кто же тогда с ней там?! И это все сейчас видит этот чертов Гизборн?! Все, теперь от насмешек проклятого норманна не отмоешься, лучше сразу… Как она могла? И с кем? Робин Локсли в ужасе зажмурился, стиснул зубы и застонал. 

— Ты так и будешь тут мычать? — раздраженно пихнул его в бок помощник шерифа. 

И сказал это так, как будто на поляне перед ними совсем ничего и не происходило. Робин Локсли, бесстрашный шервудский стрелок, собрал в кулак все свое мужество и открыл глаза. А открыв их, увидел свою же жену Марион, но в обнимку с какой-то большой корзиной и причем одетую! И никаких голых ног поблизости. Что за чертовщина?! 

— Бррр! — помотал головой Локсли. Вот привидится же такое, что с ума сойдешь! А ведь практически не пил на празднике! 

— Вот я тебе говорил, сними рога! — раздраженно продолжал возмущаться Гизборн, выпутывая рогатую шапку из ветвей. 

Марион встретила их возмущенным возгласом: 

— Вот, я так и знала, что ты опять во что-нибудь вляпаешься! 

— Марион, солнце мое, я… так получилось! 

— Держите дальше вашего мужа сами, леди Марион, я и так его всю дорогу чуть ли не на себе тащил! И если вы опять захотите отблагодарить меня за это стрелой в спину, как вы это проделали в прошлый раз, то не стоит. Я уж как-нибудь без этого обойдусь. 

Но леди Марион на слова Гизборна только отмахнулась и своего супруга почему-то держать не стала, наверное, из-за корзинки, поэтому Робин опустился на траву под дубом, обняв отцовскую шапку из головы оленя. 

— Что случилось? Хоть вы скажите! — уставилась супруга Локсли на рыцаря.

— Он ногу вывихнул, — буркнул Гизборн, усаживаясь между корней дерева, рядом с Робином. 

— Это случайно произошло! — хмуро отозвался тот, морщась и пытаясь расшнуровать сапог. Получалось не так чтобы хорошо, скорее очень больно. 

— У тебя, Локсли, все случайно! И олень случайно и... 

— А у тебя, Гизборн, все… Ай! — шервудский стрелок хотел было повернуться к своему врагу и сказать какую-нибудь колкость, но у него не получилось. Ни то ни другое. Резкая боль в ноге заставила его прикусить язык. 

Показывать, как ему больно, он не хотел. Ни своей жене, ни своему врагу. Последний же и не смотрел на него вовсе. Он смотрел на его жену. Устало и как-то даже грустно. 

— Леди Марион, вы умеете вывихи вправлять? 

— Нет, — пожала она плечами. 

— А Тук? — вздохнул Гизборн. 

— Нет. 

— Сам делай, — пробормотал, появившийся как ниоткуда Хэрн, забирая у Робина свои рога. Гай при виде его вздрогнул всем телом и побледнел. 

— Так ты живой? 

— И не дождешься. А ты чего думал, что я отбросил копыта? Мечтать не запрещаю, но предупреждаю сразу, что тут тебе ничего не выгорит. 

— А… 

— Так что сам ногу вправляй. 

— Я не умею, — промямлил Гизборн, мало-мальски придя в себя. 

— Врать ты не умеешь! Так что… приступай. 

Робин с интересом переводил взгляд со своего отца на замершего Гизборна и обратно. Так что получается, Гай и в самом деле умеет такие вещи? С одной стороны, это… по меньшей мере необычно, а с другой стороны, раз Хэрн так сказал, то значит, умеет. Гизборн же еще некоторое время взирал на Хэрна, раскрывши рот и не мигая, пока тот не спросил его: 

— И чего ждешь? Само оно не вправится. 

Тот вздрогнул еще раз, отмер и перевел глаза с лесного бога на его сына. Локсли нахально ухмыльнулся, и это окончательно привело помощника шерифа в себя. 

Гай зло прищурился, сообразив, что может на законных основаниях причинить боль своему врагу, и тому нечем будет ответить. Робин это понял тоже, однако, виду старался не подавать. Но действия Гизборна были на удивление очень осторожны, когда он ощупывал раздувшийся сустав. Да, похоже, он знал что делал. В голове Робина пронеслась мысль, что не иначе как в военных походах научился. Странный он все-таки человек… А потом этот странный человек вдруг резко дернул ступню в одну сторону, а голень потянул в другую. Робин даже не успел понять, что произошло. От резкой боли закружилась голова, и сознание на миг затуманилось, но он справился с собой, не желая показывать врагу минутную слабость, а тот, кажется, вообще не обратил на это никакого внимания, сосредоточившись на деле. 

А Хэрн наблюдал за всем этим, скрестив руки на груди, и только после того, как ступня была вправлена, вдруг опустился на колени и положил ладонь на лодыжку своего сына. Робин тут же почувствовал как боль начала проходить и вскоре исчезла совсем. Нога на глазах приобрела свой обычный вид и цвет. Лесной бог явил свою силу врачевания, а Гизборн ошарашенно взирал на это, приоткрыв рот, так и сидел бы замерев, пока Хэрн не похлопал его по плечу. Тот пришел в себя и попытался тут же принять надменный вид, как будто ничего не произошло. Но было видно, что он потрясен. Однако, больше этого Робина интересовало другое, а именно: почему Гизборн его не убил там, в лесу. Ведь причины и возможность у него были. Неужели не имел намерений? И почему помог?

— Спасибо тебе, Гай … — капелька ехидства не помешает никогда.

— Мне твое «спасибо» без надобности! Сам давись!

Ну вот, все потихоньку приходит в порядок и занимает свои места.

— И все-таки, почему ты меня не попытался убить, а? Не хотел?

— Почему не хотел? Очень хотел! Только в ноттингемской пыточной. Во спокойствии, с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой, долго и со вкусом.

И вот эту гадюку он хотел пригласить… То есть не то что бы, но мог бы… и вообще! 

— Ну извини, но не в этот раз, Гизборн.

— Да ничего, Локсли, я могу и подождать до следующего. 

Ладно, хоть с этим разобрались, но Робину не давал покоя еще один вопрос, и он решил воспользоваться случаем и уселся поудобнее, повернулся к Гизборну, устало прислонившемуся к стволу в двух шагах от него, и спросил:

— Я не понимаю, Гай, зачем ты пригласил наемников? 

Тот смотрел на него некоторое время молча, а потом ответил:

— Как зачем? Что бы они тебя поймали!

Но прозвучало это как-то равнодушно, устало, почти безразлично. Робин удивился:

— И только? 

— Конечно! Шороху на ваше садоводство я могу и так с большим успехом навести, — слегка улыбнулся вдруг Гизборн.

— И ты решил поймать меня на празднике в Уикэме? 

— Локсли, мы приехали в Уикэм, вот именно что на праздник Середины лета, а не в Шервуд к тебе. Это чтоб ты знал. А как нас приняли, м? — в голосе рыцаря звучала уже откровенная насмешка, а наглые глаза смеялись, как и в день их первой встречи.

— Тебя в Уикем не приглашали! Твоих дружков тоже. — Робин чуть не поперхнулся от такого. Наглый норманн не понимает, что целиком находится в его власти? 

— А тебя тогда звали на свадьбу шерифа в Ноттингем? Что-то не помню, но ты все равно туда приперся и тоже не один, — ехидно ответил Гизборн. — Подумай над этим фактом и своим некультурным поведением. Или ты прямо как я, думать не умеешь? 

Робин невольно задал себе вопрос, это что, уже ничем неприкрытая издевка?

— У нас была необходимость! 

— Ах, ну да! Поди еще и насущная? 

— Уикэм обложили штрафом! И ты... 

— И кто же в этом был виноват? Что, опять я? Или все-таки твой любитель по бабам шастать? 

— В этом был виноват шериф. А ты ему служишь и, значит, виноват тоже! 

— Ну тогда, следуя твоей логике, во всем, что случилось в Уикеме виноват был ты. 

— С чего бы это? 

— А не с того ли, что это благодаря твоему… ну пусть будет чуткому руководству, твой человек сбежал со своего поста и был замечен в Уикэме. За действия солдат отвечает их командир, не знал? 

Робин опешил. Ну и наглец же этот проклятый норманн! Хотя, что с этой сволочи взять?! А тот, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил: 

— Ты бы с несчастной леди Милдред, тогда, кроме ожерелья еще и платье снял, оно ведь тоже денег стоит. Хотя нет, ты ведь так никогда не сделаешь, ты ведь у нас благородный защитник угнетенных, а не крохобор. Ну, по крайней мере так себя перед всеми ставишь. 

— Ты откуда знаешь про ожере… 

— А вот это не твое дело! Или ты так ее в приданном решил на место крестьянки поставить? Справедливость и равенство в действии? 

Робин сперва оскорбился, а потом сморщился, вспомнив весьма неприятный разговор, что случился у него недавно и как раз на тему справедливости с равенством, да и Гизборн тогда здорово подлил масла в огонь... Но тут до Робина дошло, что норманн просто пытается запутать его. Не получится! 

— Так, не уводи разговор от темы, Гизборн! Лучше признайся, что с этими наемниками у тебя был какой-то план. Что ты задумал на самом деле? 

— Я задумал? Я ничего задумать не могу, у меня нечем, — усмехнулся Гизборн. 

— Так я тебе и поверил! Вот зачем тебе при ловле меня, вдруг понадобились посторонние? Ты всегда обходился без них. Почему не в этот раз? И если ты хочешь заявить, что они бы справились лучше тебя, то даже не начинай — не поверю. 

— Ну хорошо! — внезапно согласился рыцарь и, внимательно посмотрев на Локсли, сказал: — Затем, что им, этим посторонним, легче было бы стребовать с аббата денег. Как ты думаешь, почему твоя поимка была назначена на время, когда шериф в отъезде? 

— А?... — такого фортеля Робин, признаться, от помощника шерифа не ожидал. 

— А что ты на меня так смотришь? Мне нужны деньги. 

— Но ты же ИМ денег пообещал! — Робин задумался, как это все друг с другом соотносится. 

— Конечно, бесплатно они не работают! — простодушно изумился Гизборн и пояснил дальше. — Потом получил бы с Нивеля треть и сделался бы богатым человеком. 

— А... С чего бы он тебе заплатил? — Робина все больше интересовали подробности этой авантюры. Неужели Гизборн это все сам придумал? Да быть того не может! 

— С того, что я устроил ему очень выгодную работу. Кто ему еще такое предложит? 

— И сколько ты им уже заплатил, Гизборн? 

Тут определенно что-то не так и должен быть какой-то подвох. 

— Пока нисколько и, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, не собираюсь это делать и впредь. Деньги были обещаны за поимку Робин Гуда, то есть тебя. Они тебя поймали? Нет. Так какие претензии? 

Робин уставился на Гизборна раскрывши рот. А помощник шерифа, оказывается, и в самом деле не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд. Вот уже не первый раз за все время их знакомства Гизборн преподносит изрядный сюрприз. Может, он и в самом деле научился думать? И как давно это произошло? 

— Сколько же ты им обещал? Ну просто интересно! 

— Шестьсот марок. 

— Сколько?! — у Робина челюсть отвисла. 

— Шестьсот марок, Локсли. Что, тебе показалось мало? Ну у тебя и самомнение! Нет, я понимаю, что ты у нас ценная легенда Англии и все такое прочее, но не на вес же золота! 

— А... И что бы сказал шериф, если бы ты столько заплатил? 

— А это не я, платил бы аббат. Ему шериф ключи от казначейства оставляет, не мне. К тому же аббат знает тебя в лицо, что в этом деле имеет немаловажное значение. 

Робин некоторое время в задумчивости смотрел на Гизборна, а потом произнес: 

— Если тебе… Ты мог бы предложить этот план мне. Мы бы договорились. 

— Разве? — помощник шерифа ухмыльнулся. — Но если это и в самом деле так, то Нивелль понадобился бы все равно. 

— И что? Ему бы все равно никто платить не стал! 

— А мне? Мне ты бы заплатил? 

— Нет, конечно! — слова вырвались сами по себе, и Робин смутился. 

— Вот видишь, так что ж ты удивляешься, что тебе не было предложено? — яда в голосе хватило бы на хороший клубок гадюк.

Робин прикусил губу с досады. Чтобы провернуть такое дельце и заполучить такую кучу денег, можно было бы взять в союзники на время даже такую сволочь как Гизборн, и возможно… ну, по крайней мере, обсудить его долю!

— То есть… ну отдал бы, но не столько же! Это же двести марок! Гизборн, а зачем тебе такая куча денег, кстати? Вот только честно. 

— Честно? Я бы уехал. 

— Куда? 

— Тебе-то не все ли равно? 

— Но… зачем? У тебя же тут дом, и ты… второй человек в графстве!

— Это после тебя что ли? — не смог сдержать смешок рыцарь.

— После шерифа, — снисходительно поправил его Робин и самодовольно добавил: — Я вообще первый человек в королевстве!

Гизборн при этом фыркнул и скривился.

Но шервудский стрелок и в самом деле не мог понять, зачем помощнику шерифа куда-то ехать, а тот некоторое время молчал, уставившись в пустоту перед собой, а потом повернул голову к Робину.

Холодные голубые глаза смотрели так непривычно спокойно и очень грустно, почти печально. Но только несколько мгновений, а потом снова появилась эта гримаса презрения и ехидный прищур. 

— Вот именно, что второй, Локсли. А я хочу быть первым. 

— Твоя мания величия тебе все время выходит боком, ты не замечаешь, Гизборн? — усмехнулся Робин, желая поддеть своего врага. 

— Следи лучше, чтобы твоя мания величия не вышла боком тебе самому. Это, кстати, очень легко может произойти. И не смотри на меня так, ты уже много кому тут поперек горла. 

— Спасибо за заботу, но мне это не грозит. 

— Ну-ну… 

— Уж не ты ли об этом позаботишься? 

— У тебя есть и более страстные поклонники, чем я, — неожиданно ответил Гизборн и добавил загадочно: — Монтегю, например...

Неизвестно, сколько продолжался бы этот странный разговор, если бы возникший внезапно ниоткуда Хэрн не сунул в руки помощника шерифа кружку. 

— Хмуринус. Пей. И тебе пора. 

Гизборн с изумлением воззрился на лесного бога и на некоторое время как застыл. А Робину подумалось, не разговаривает ли Хэрн с ним в это время, как он часто делал это с самим Робином. Наконец, Гай Гизборн отмер и прошептал растерянно: 

— Я сейчас уйду... но этот… хмуринус зачем? 

— Затем, что тебе нужно что-то, чтобы отвести от себя подозрение. Пей давай. 

— А это подействует? — Гизборн подозрительно понюхал содержимое кружки. 

— Еще как. Мой лучший рецепт. И на тебя, балбеса, его трачу. Пей, а не привередничай. 

Тот посмотрел в кружку еще раз, а потом на Хэрна. Лесной бог кивнул, и Гай Гизборн выпил содержимое. 

— И когда оно?.. И как? 

— Увидишь. Иди домой, по дороге подействует. 

Рыцарь скрылся в кустах, а Робин смотрел ему вслед и не понимал, что тут произошло. С одной стороны, все ощущалось им как простое и естественное, как и должно было быть, а с другой, он не мог понять, как такое вообще могло случиться. Хэрн решил помочь Гаю Гизборну? И то, что Гай рассказывал… Ситуация не укладывалась в голове. 

— Отец, ты?... 

— Простил ли я его? 

Робин даже не удивился, что отец угадал его вопрос.

— Ну да! Ведь это же его наемники в тебя стреляли! 

— Мелочи какие, я все это знал еще прошлой луной. Да и прощать там нечего. 

— Тогда почему ты не… 

— Предотвратил? Робин, запомни, что есть вещи, которые ты можешь и должен, а есть вещи, которые ты не можешь и даже не имеешь права. 

— Что могу? Что не могу? 

— Говорить, делать, предотвратить… действие любое подставь. И никогда нельзя путать одно с другим. 

Робин задумался. Вот Хэрн как всегда загадок назагадывает, а толку… 

— А ты в очередной раз забыл, что я тебе говорил, — добавил тот, усмехнувшись. 

Робин поморщился. Эти постоянные проповеди, что не должны саксы убивать саксов, не должен брат идти на брата. И что, только объединившись, можно достичь желаемого. Видел он, как можно объединить этих крестьян, больше напоминающих овец, а не людей. Но их тоже можно понять, ведь у всех семьи, которые, если что, не выживут. Они все так уязвимы. 

Тем временем Хэрн мрачно ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону Ноттингема и ушедшего Гизборна и сказал тихо: 

— Они пришли, когда это случилось. Если бы этого не случилось они не смогли бы победить. Да они не посмели бы даже сунуться. 

— Но причем здесь Гизборн? Он же норманн. 

— Из него такой же норманн, как из кота брадобрей, — ответил Хэрн, вытаскивая из своей меховой шапки мелкие кусочки коры и листьев и отряхивая ее от пыли. 

— А?...

— Да сакс он, самый натуральный сакс. Есть там пара капель этой чертовой норманнской крови со стороны матери, но со стороны отца — он чистый сакс. Только не знает об этом. 

— А может, сказать? Заодно и посмеемся над его рожей, когда до него дойдет. 

— Цыц! Только и умеешь, что языком трепать. Лучше остальными гостями займись. А для этого не время еще, — одернул его Хэрн и тихо добавил, как будто про себя: — Еще ни для чего не время, не готовы. 

И надев шапку, пошел в пещеру. 

***

Через неделю после праздника середины лета за кружкой эля в трактире разговорились двое: 

— А куда это пропал аббат Хьюго, то вечно встретишь его, когда надо и не надо, а тут последние дни нигде и не показывается? — поинтересовался один из них, молодой человек в худе, пристроившись в полутемном углу.

— Так наш аббат ждет, когда к нему вернется обычный цвет лица, — усмехнулся второй, прихлебывая эль. Это был довольно крепкого сложения мужчина средних лет, по виду мелкий ремесленник. 

— А что с ним такое случилось? — в голосе первого была плохо прикрытая насмешка. 

— Так вы не знаете, что произошло на Литу? 

— А что такое? 

— Если вы знаете, к помощнику шерифа в гости заглянули его старые боевые друзья. И по этому поводу они устроили… пирушку. Но вы же знаете наемников! 

— М-да, лучше, чем хотелось бы, — буркнул первый. 

— Ну так им не хватило, и они по старой привычке решили продолжить возлияния где-то еще, но почему-то вместо трактира выбрали для этого Уикэм. Может, им название понравилось или слава, что там самый лучший эль на всю округу? Не знаю, но так или иначе они захотели туда попасть, но по дороге боялись заблудиться и поэтому в качестве проводника прихватили Гизборна, который к этому моменту уже напился вдрызг... Но когда это ему в чем-то мешало? В общем,он привел. А там праздник и Робин Гуд. 

— То-то они все обрадовались? 

— И не описать как! 

— И дальше что было? 

— Мордобой был. Наемники что-то не поделили с селянами и пока скандалили… Говорят, шервудская компания, ради посмотреть, что будет, Гизборна хмуринусом напоила. Поверх того, что тот уже с наемниками выпил. Зря они это, потому как у помощника шерифа окончательно мозги набекрень сделались, и он им чуть все священное дерево не изрубил, паскуда. 

— Так эту историю знает все графство, но при чем тут аббат Хьюго? — напомнил ему первый. 

— При том, я все к этому и веду! Так вот Гизборн после хмуринуса и заготовления дров решил вернуться домой, но, видимо, как та старая лошадь пришел не в Ноттингем, а в аббатство, где его преподобие Хьюго де Рено решил, что при такой кондиции его лесничий будет посговорчивей… ну ты понял, в чем? 

— А?... Что, серьезно? 

— А то! И уже давно. Некоторые даже ставки делали. Но Гизборн, видимо, объяснил аббату, что даже при таком раскладе тому нихрена не обломится. 

— Кажется, я понял, как он ему это объяснял! 

Молодой человек тихонько хрюкнул от смеха, но тут же немного настороженно спросил:

— А не бережет ли наш помощник шерифа свою... кхм… ну, богатство, в общем, для своего начальника? Или уже? И теперь он хранит ему верность, как любящая женушка? 

— Может и бережет, да только не для братцев де Рено, потому что, если бы он был посговорчивей… он бы из них веревки вил. Из обоих. А то что-то не похоже. 

— Думаешь? — молодой человек испытующе смотрел на своего собеседника, прикусив губу. — И для кого же, тогда? 

— Сдается мне, что ни для кого! Потому что я доподлинно знаю, что из желающих он никому не дал. Там даже королю не обломилось! 

— Это которому? И откуда ты все это знаешь, а? 

— Обоим, у меня же сколько лет уже свояченица в замке служанкой. Так она такое рассказывает... Однако, разболтался я тут… пора мне. 

— А, ну пока! 

Излишне болтливый поспешил убраться восвояси, а его собеседник сунул нос в кружку и задумался. 

В голове против воли зародилось видение, как скрюченные пальцы аббата утопают в светлых волосах, перебирая их. Как пухлые губы, привыкшие нагло ухмыляться, ласкают дряблое естество того, кто не достоин носить сутану...

Под капюшоном гневно сверкнули зеленые глаза, и раздалось еле слышно: 

— Вот крыса церковная! В следующий раз я ему руки оторву, чтобы не зарился на чужо… На чего ему не положено!


End file.
